


sana x yousef | beginning forever

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Excitement and nerves run through Sana and Yousef as they begin this new chapter of their lives together. So many firsts to savour and enjoy. Well, if Sana can brave leaving the bathroom that is.Forever starts here.





	sana x yousef | beginning forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a prompt from zaynubsiddiqui on Tumblr. Most of the headcanon belongs to her and she also sent me information and references to keep me right. I couldn't (and wouldn't) have written this without her. It was a pleasure bringing her headcanon to life. I hope I did it justice. <3

The heavy hotel room door shut with an audible click and Yousef turned, leaning his weight back against it. Sana, his bride, his beautiful bride, stood watching him at the foot of the king sized bed. Yousef's tall form was clothed in a dark suit, the top button of his white shirt undone. He'd long lost his blazer, having stripped it off for a dance number with with his closest friends. One of which being Sana's brother, Elias. How Sana loved to watch Yousef dance. Really get lost in the music. It was the only thing he held almost as much passion for as his bride.

His _wife_. That word would take some getting used to. It felt like it had taken them forever to reach it but how worth the wait she was.

It had been a long day. Sana had wanted a small wedding and although she usually had a way of making things happen, the celebration simply could not be contained. Yousef liked to think the reason for that was that the size of the wedding represented the amount of love they shared and the love the people around them had for them too. When had he become such a romantic?

His eyes fell to Sana and he remembered.

The room was heavy with silence, a contrast to the party they'd just escaped, and Yousef could tell Sana was nervous by the way she held the tension in her shoulders. He'd be allowed to ease that tension now, knead it out with the firm, sure touch of his hands. Though right now he was afraid to make a move, the way she was looking at him like a deer caught in headlights, she may bolt.

“So...” Sana began, her eyes cast down to her hands where they clasped each other against the fabric of her dress. She focused on the intricate lines henna on the back of her hands.

When she had played this all out in her head, she hadn't counted on the coil of anxiety that firmly tightened in her gut. Not at this point anyway. She'd expected excitement, a layer of shyness but not the level of nerves that made her feel like she was about to lose contents of her stomach.

Sana pulled in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before exhaling. When she picked up her gaze to look at Yousef again, where he still stood with his back against the door, he had his head tilted slightly as he watched her. His eyes were dark and intense.

Yousef had a way of reading her, knowing exactly what she needed. He knew that right now she needed a moment, needed space to get all those nerves under control. And Sana knew that he was more than happy to give that to her. He'd always been happy to move at her pace, even if at times that meant stopping altogether.

“I'm going to get out of this,” Sana said, finally, her voice sounding loud the quiet of the room. She motioned to her dress in case Yousef was confused as to what 'this' she was referring to. She then nodded towards the en suite. “Do you mind if I?”

Yousef glanced towards the bathroom and then back to Sana. “Of course, go ahead. I'll get changed too.”

Before she made for the bathroom, Yousef finally made the decision to close the distance between them. Sana bit down on the cushion of her full bottom lip as she glanced up at him, that shyness and excitement giving life to the butterflies in her stomach. Nothing was off the table now and that was a scary but invigorating concept. More so now that they were alone.

Yousef lifted a hand and Sana's eyes followed the motion of it until he gently traced the seam of her hijab against her forehead with his fingertips. Her eyes fluttered closed at his delicate touch and he pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss. The butterflies in her stomach stilled for a moment, perhaps in awe of the perfection of it all.

With that, Yousef took a step back, that easy smile she first fell in love with playing on his lips. “Now be gone with you, I need my privacy.” He gave her a playful wink before he walked towards the suitcase he'd left in the room earlier in the day. He opened the top of it and began riffling through it.

Sana watched Yousef for a moment, she imagined she had that dreamy look in her eyes that had first given away the fact her feelings for him weren't quite appropriate for someone that was just supposed to be her brother's best friend. The corners of her lips turned up into a soft smile at the memory. It seemed so long ago now.

Yousef glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her. “Are you trying to catch an eyeful?”

Was she?

“You wish,” Sana laughed, rolling her eyes. Just because they were married didn't mean he was exempt from her sass. Though the heat on her cheeks rose at the idea and so she turned on her heal, making her way to the bathroom before Yousef caught sight of it. Not that it was likely in the dimly lit room but Sana was taking no chances.

Sana turned on the light, illuminating the white tiled room, and shut the bathroom door behind her. She moved to the sink, resting her hands on the ceramic finish. The cool surface grounded her for a moment and she took another deep breath. Sana's dark eyes found herself in the mirror in front of her and she took in the woman she saw.

She wore a brilliant white dress with fitted long sleeves that buttoned at the wrists. Embroidered white vines and flowers climbed up her arms, subtle but adding beautiful detail. The dress had a high neck and the same embroidered embellishment crept up towards it and across her chest. Some of the flowers were adorned with small pearls here and there. The bodice of the dress was also fitted, but plain crisp white fabric until it reached the waist. The skirt of the dress was a little fuller, with a light floaty material. Those same flowers were scattered around the bottom, climbing their way up. The dress was simple but beautiful. Everything that Sana had ever wanted.

Rather than the dark lips she usually favoured, Sana went for something a little soft for the special occasion. A nude pink. Her eyes were also less darkened with the sharp black liner she usually wore. Instead she wore a natural eye, soft brown liner to make her eyes pop a little and some black mascara to add volume to her lashes. The subtle pink shade on her lips had been completed with a gloss finish but the gloss was mostly gone now.

Sana's hands moved to the white fabric of her hijab. There was three flowers embroidered off to the side of it along the hem and each had a small pearl in the centre, much like the dress. Otherwise it was plain white, giving a nice contrast against the embroidered flowers on her chest.

Sana turned, glancing at the back of her dress over her shoulder in the mirror. The back was plain with a row of pearl b-

Buttons! She'd forgotten the buttons.

Sana cursed herself under her breath, attempting to reach back to undo the first of the buttons. She squirmed, trying to watch herself in the mirror while trying to work her way out of the dress that suddenly felt like a straight jacket. How did she not think of this? She'd thought of everything else. Even left a bag in the bathroom earlier that day with everything she needed in preparation. How had she not thought about the fact it took two people to help her into the dress, so she was obviously going to need getting help out?

With a deep sigh she faced the fact that she wasn't going to be able to work this out herself and walked to the door. She unlocked it and opened it a crack before she paused. “Uh, are you decent?”

 “Decent? ..Oh yeah!” came from Yousef on the other side of the door, so she went on and opened it. She saw him take a sharp breath, obviously expecting some big reveal, but confusion clouded his futures when he found her in the same clothes she'd left in.

“I- I need help with the back,” Sana said, turning and looking over her shoulder at him as she motioned to the buttons.

Yousef was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard. He got up and made his way towards Sana. Her eyes travelled the length of him, a small smile rising on her lips. He wore a crisp white t-shirt with navy pyjama bottoms and bare feet. She'd half imagined being greeted by him in his boxers and while she wasn't completely opposed to that, this was better.

He noticed her eyes snagging on his pyjama trousers and he smiled. “Eh, bought them for the special occasion.” His hands tugged on the bottom of his long t-shirt, smoothing the fabric against the tops of his thighs. His hair had been neatly styled all day, more pushed back from his face than he usually wore it, but now it lay in messy curtains and Sana figured those hands had been running through and tugging on it before she made her appearance.

Sana's smile grew at his obvious nerves, glad she wasn't the only one that felt them. Sana knew the exact moment Yousef saw those dimples that she knew he loved because he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. His thumb gently brushed the delicate skin beneath her eye and for a second he just admired her. Sana could tell he was admiring her because she was accustomed to that look in his eyes now. The softness that almost resembled hearts.

After a moment, Yousef's hands gently brushed the back of her hijab away from her neck so he could get at the top button on the high collar of the dress. His fingertips lightly traced the soft fabric up to the first button and he popped it open, his hands almost trembling. It didn't escape him what a big deal this was. Not for a moment.

Yousef leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against the nape of Sana's neck. Would she ever get used to the brush of his lips? Would it always send that shiver down her spine?

Pulling back, Yousef began working on the rest of the buttons down to where they stopped at the small of her back. His hands didn't wander and he made no move to touch the expanse of exposed skin as he undid the buttons one by one. However, he did take note of a few freckles scattered here and there, vowing to become better acquainted with those later.

“There, I think you're all done,” Yousef said, resting his hands on Sana's shoulders and giving a small squeeze. She looked over her shoulder again and smiled at him. Her husband.

“Thanks,” was all she said and then returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Sana stood in front of the mirror and finally unwrapped her hijab and carefully laid it on the counter beside the sink. Her hand lingered in the soft fabric for a moment or two before she removed her bonnet cap and left it on top of the hijab. Sana then set to work on taking out the clips and hair ties keeping her bun in place, wincing a bit now and then as the ties snagged on her hair.

As she took out the last of the hair ties, her hair fell passed her shoulders in messy waves, coming to just below her breast. Sana pulled her hair around on to one shoulder, running her fingers through the length of the strands to smooth them out. Her hair was dark and thick and although it had waves through it, once she combed it out it was smooth and glossy.

Sana wished she had time to take a shower so she could wash her hair. It had been a long day and a long busy day with your hair tied up and in a hijab, meant it didn't exactly look it's best. And it's best is what you wanted it to be the first time your new husband laid his eyes on it.

Sana turned towards the bag she'd safely stowed away in the bathroom and unzipped it. She rummaged around for a moment before taking out a hair brush and set it on the side of the sink with her hijab. She then looked in the bag again and pulled out her own newly bought pyjamas for this special occasion and held it out in front of her.

It was a dusty pink nightie that would come down to just above her knee, made of a smooth satin material with capped sleeves and a somewhat fitted bust that it gathered under in the front to give the skirt a little more volume. Other than that it was a pretty plain nightie but the mixture of simple and soft was what drew Sana to it. Such a contrast to her usual black and white with her bold lip and sharp eyes. Tonight was for softness.

Sana lay the nightie on top of her bag and after taking one more look at herself in her wedding dress, she unbuttoned her sleeves before slipping her arms out while she kicked off her shoes. Sana tugged the dress down her body until it collected on the floor in a pile around her feet and she stepped out of it. She scooped the mass of white material up in her arms, hugging it to her chest. It was an odd thing to think how long she'd been anticipating wearing the thing and now it was all over. In a weird way it felt like such a waste. A special waste, but a waste.

Reaching for the dress bag hanging on the rail of the shower curtain, Sana set about putting the dress on to the padded hanger inside. It was a little bit of a struggle but she got there in the end and then zipped up the bag and hung it back on the shower curtain rail.

Sana turned towards the mirror, her head tilting a little as her eyes scanned over her body. She stood now in only her underwear and as her eyes moved across her body, it was like she was seeing herself for the first time. She wasn't sure how tonight would progress but she did know tonight was the beginning of getting to know each other on a new level. A level she'd never been with anyone before, saved only for the one she would spend the rest of her life with. Would he like what he saw?

Sana shook the question and the nerves attached to it out of her head, annoyed that she'd let herself go there. She figured it was probably natural but Sana didn't want to be someone that worried their body wasn't good enough. Not now, not ever.

Lifting the pink satin nightie from where she'd left it laid out on her bag, Sana slipped it over her head. After putting her arms through the sleeves, she let the soft material fall to just above her knees. She smoothed her hands down the fabric, the silky feeling almost soothing as her palms moved over it. She wasn't accustomed to going to bed with her bra still on but she figured she'd take care of that later. She needed the extra support right now, in more ways that one.

Sana then reached for the brush she'd left on the side of the sink while using her other hand to pull her hair out of the back of her nightie and round on to her shoulder again. She ran the brush through her hair, brushing out the tangles she hadn't managed to get with her fingers earlier. She winced a little now and then as the brush caught on the tangled strands.

After a little work, Sana's hair lay over her shoulder in tidy waves. She had considered plaiting it but decided against it once she got it looking half decent. She wet her fingertips under the tap and smoothed down some fly away hairs before splashing some water on her face and brushing her teeth. The minty toothpaste was refreshing after the long day of chatting while mingling and the frequent dry mouth associated with nerves.

Then she was done. She had no reason to stall any longer. This bathroom had felt like her sanctuary, her place to hide, but it probably wasn't fair to leave Yousef waiting more than completely necessary. If she did, she might risk him being asleep by the time she braved leaving the bathroom. Sana moved to the door, taking one last deep breath as she rested her hand on the handle. Her hand trembled as she gripped the metal and opened the door.

Yousef turned his head as the light from the bathroom illuminated the dark room. He'd obviously settled down, turning off the lights and turning on the television. Sana had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't even heard it. Yousef turned it off with the remote and just watched Sana as she hovered by the bathroom door, hands fidgeting together. Yousef's eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the light and the way in which it shone from behind her meant it was hard to fully make her out. He turned away and flicked on the bedside lamp, the light from it evening out the glow and making the light from the bathroom a little less harsh on his eyes when he turned his head back to Sana.

Yousef's jaw dropped.

 _Literally_ dropped.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but the vision of Sana, dressed in a dusty pink nightie with her dark hair falling in long waves over her shoulder was just breathtaking. He'd always known she was beautiful but right now she held a mixture of softness and vulnerability that had the power to shatter him in ways he'd never imagined. But he knew she felt exposed. He could see it in the way her hands gripped each other, the slight way her shoulders hunched forward like she wanted to fold in on herself. Her eyes avoiding his.

It just would _not_ do.

Yousef moved off the bed and a moment later was standing in front of Sana. She finally raised her gaze, a small smile tipping up the corners of her lips. That small smile eased something in his chest and Yousef reached out and brushed his thumb over the small impression of one of her dimples. Sana tilted her head into the caress just a bit, her eyes fluttering closed. Yousef's hand slid across her cheek towards her ear, his fingers delving into the dark strands of hair that hid it. The soft strands felt like a luxury against his skin.

“You're so fucking beautiful.”

The curse sounded harsh in the quiet that enveloped the room and Sana opened molten eyes to look up at him. He felt, more than saw, the heat rise to her cheeks against his palm as he cupped the side of her face. Even after all this time he got a kick out of the fact he had that kind of affect on her. Any kind of affect on her really.

“Is it how you imagined?” Sana asked, still looking up at him through dark lashes. “My hair, I mean.”

Yousef's smile grew and he moved his fingers through her hair, combing downward before twirling a lock around one of his digits. “Thicker than I imagined. Maybe longer too.”

Leaning in, Yousef pressed his face into her hair, his nose nuzzling against her ear as he inhaled deeply. Sana laughed, a hearty laugh that filled the room as her hands came up to rest on his chest and push him back a little. “What are you doing?”

“I just wanted to see...” he said, a wide small on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

“See what?” Sana replied, raising a slender brow in question. She was still smiling though, bubbles of laughter still just below the surface.

“How it felt?” Yousef said with a simple lift of a shoulder. “I like your shampoo. What is that?

“You're really asking me what shampoo I use?” Sana retorted, her hands idly smoothing over the white t-shirt that lay over his lean chest. His free hand came up to rest over hers, capturing it against his heart. She felt the gentle thump of it under her palm.

“I want to know what shampoo you use.”

“Grapefruit and orange.”

“Orange,” Yousef uttered softly. “I like it.”

Sana chuckled again, leaning up and pressing her lips against his cheek. Yousef turned his head, catching her lips with his own and her hands left his chest as her arms curled around his neck. Was this really the first proper kiss they'd shared since escaping to the hotel room?

Yousef's own hands dove once more into Sana's hair as he gently cupped her head, turning his head to deepen the kiss. It was a heady thing to finally taste each other after all this time. Addictive.

A moment later Yousef reluctantly pulled back from Sana's lips, their chests heaving. Sana imagined if her hand was still laid over his heart, she would feel it beating as wildly as her own was right now.

“Are you happy?”

His question caught her off guard and her brows drew together, her forehead creasing. Her hand moved to cup his cheek now, her thumb ghosting over the seam of his lips, feeling the moisture left by her own there as he looked down at her with intense eyes. “I married my _best_ friend. The guy that I have been in love with since I was seventeen. The guy that knew I had so much I wanted to do before I settled down and never made me question whether or not he'd wait for me. Plus, you're pretty hot so... yeah. Happy doesn't come close.”

The corner of his lips quirked upwards into a small smirk. “You think I'm hot, huh?”

The bridge of Sana's nose wrinkled as she made her retort. “Eh, only a little.”

“You said pretty hot,” Yousef corrected her, his hands sliding down her back now, the silky pink material against his palms. Despite her banter, he felt her shiver against his touch.

“Well you called me, and I quote, 'fucking beautiful',” Sana tried to state her case but the fingertips working their way across her back, as if trying to memorise every dip and curve, made it hard to concentrate.

Yousef laughed, he had no problems owning up to that. The smile ever present on his handsome face only grew. “That's because you are fucking beautiful.”

Sana's eyes avoided his for a moment, looking away. He knew he'd won. “It's okay, baby, it can be our little secret. ...Well, I mean the part about you thinking I'm hot. Pretty sure everybody already knows you're beautiful.”

Sana rolled her eyes, trying to rein in a smile. It was as hard to resist replying to his compliments with sarcasm about as much as it was difficult to feign indifference.

“Come lay with me.”

Yousef gripped one of Sana's hands in his own and she allowed him guide her towards the large bed. They both lay on top of the covers, facing each other. There was just less than a foot between them and all that touched right now was their hands as they still held each other, fingers intertwined. Sana glanced down to them, vaguely worrying that he'd feel the sweat collecting in her palm against his own. Damn nerves.

“Look at me,” Yousef spoke up again, giving Sana's hand a small squeeze. She lifted her gaze. “Nothing is going to happen tonight that you don't want. Not tonight, not ever. Nothing has changed.”

Sana bit her lip, the memory of the kiss they'd shared not long ago coming back to her. “Hasn't it?”

“No. Evolved, maybe, but not changed. I've always told you that as long as you're with me, everything will be at your pace. Your pace is my pace. I'm not expecting any more from you now than I did yesterday. Just so long as you're with me, okay? So long as we're together and I know you love me.”

“I _really_ love you,” Sana's voice came out thick with emotion, her hand leaving Yousef's and moving to rest against his cheek. His own hand, now free, laid against her hip. His fingertips gently gripped at the soft satin fabric of her nightie. Sana's thumb caressed against his cheek as her hand slide back further and into the dark strands of his hair. In the back of her mind wondered what shampoo he used. She'd never thought about it until tonight.

A small smirk rose on his lips and he turned his head to kiss her palm before he teased. “Well, of course. I mean I am pretty hot after all. How could you resist?”

Sana jutted her leg forward, pretending she was going to knee Yousef in the crotch but he caught her leg. His hand gripped the back of her calf, the contact of his hand against her skin catching her off guard.

“Now now, be careful. You don't want to do any damage you may live to regret.” Yousef laughed, giving her calf a squeeze before letting it go and resting his hand back in the space between them again. Sana's hand moved from Yousef's cheek to cover it, intertwining their fingers again.

“Eh, if you still want twelve kids then I may regret it more if I don't.” Sana's smirk spread on her lips again and Yousef chuckled. 

“Yes but what about your two?” Yousef replied, amusement still playing on his features. “Little Sana and Yousef Jr?”

A soft laugh spilled from Sana's lips but then her nose wrinkled in thought as if she was considering the question seriously. “I'd sacrifice them to make sure I didn't have to have twelve.”

“Oh damn, you're a harsh lady,” Yousef replied, tugging her closer by the hand in his own. Sana went willingly and he dropped her hand to curl his arm around her body instead. Sana allowed herself to be cuddled in close to his chest, pressing her face into the warmth. It felt like safety.

“And now you're stuck with me forever,” Sana replied, her voice muffled by the fabric of his t-shirt. She felt Yousef's chest shake a little with laughter.

“Forever sounds pretty good, to be honest,” Yousef said, laying a few soft kisses against Sana's forehead and hair as she cuddled closer to him. “ _Really_ good.”

 

 


End file.
